


Shadows (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	Shadows (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

"So... what's your thing?" Peter asked as he sat down on the log. Tony had sent him to this "Superhero under training" camp. It wasn't like Peter had imagined it to be; he'd envisioned some fancy top tech camp hidden from the human eye. But it turned out to be tents sat up in a forest that was sitting next to this big opening where they would go to practice controlling their powers.

The guy he'd sat down next to looked up at him, he looked a bit suspicious of Peter, but answered nontheless. "I make some sick shadow animals," he said.

"Thats your power?"

The guy shrugged, "Pretty much, yeah. That's about it, you?" 

Peter smiled to himself, "I got bitten by a radioactive spider, so now I have the powers of a spider," he said. The guy knitted his eyebrows together, then raised one, "and you didn't die?"

"Um, I guess not."

They sat in silence on the log for a while, taking in the sight of kids of all ages running around showing off to each other. Peter cleared his throat and stretched his hand out, "I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Parker," he awkwardly said.   
"I know. I'm (Y/n) (Y/l/n), it's nice to meet you," (Y/n) spoke as he shook Peter's hand.   
"Nice to meet you too," Peter grinned.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Later that week, Peter had had problems sleeping, so he snuck out of the small tent to go for a walk. He'd ended up walking up a steep hill until he ended up on a small cliff where he sat down, his feet danglig off the edge as he looked over the forest. Looking at the deep shadows the moon cast.

"Hi," Peter heard a voice say from behind him. He instantly froze. Why hadn't his spidersenses sensed that? He turned around to see, honestly not much, it was still in the middle of the night. He squinted, "(Y/n)? Hi, um, what'r - what are you doing here?" He awkwardly choked out. (Y/n) walked over to the edge and sat down next to him, keeping one leg on the ground as he swung the other back and forth over the forest underneath the two.

"I heard you sneak out, so I followed," he said. "Hope you don't mind."

Peter shook his head, "I don't mind," he said. They sat in silence, just enjoying the beauty of the area. 

"It's not what I expected, to be honest," (Y/n) said after a while. Peter turned to him, "what do you mean?" He asked. (Y/n) shrugged, "It's just, you know," he gestured towards the forest, "not what I expected. I though it would be more high tech."

Peter nodded, "Same! I thought it would be some next level tech, but we got last level tents," he said. "It's nice though. A lot more cozier."   
(Y/n) leaned back on his hands and hummed in agreement. "How does your powers work?" (Y/n) asked him as he casually looked over at Peter who smiled and sat up straighter.

"Okay. So I have enhanced strenght which is cool, I don't know how much I can lift, but this one time when I was fighting with Captain America," he stopped at (Y/n)'s curiously judgemental expression, "It's a long story," he said. "Anyways, he threw his sheild at the wheel of this thing you walk through to get into the airplaine that's connected to the airport, right? And it fell on me, I caught it though and held it up but it was heavy!" He laughed at the memory. "Wait, what was I talking about?"

"Your powers."

"Oh! Super human senses, spider senses -"   
"What's the difference?" (Y/n) cut in. 

"Super human senses is... I just have really good senses, they're hightened. I used to wear glasses, but after the bite I just didn't have to," Peter shrugged. "And my spidersenses is like a sixth sense. I can sense danger."

"Oh, what else?"

"Oh! I can climb on any surface that isn't wet. I could walk up the empire state building with no problem. I'm a lot faster then I used to be, so, speed, my reflexes are a lot better, durability, stamina, healing and agility," Peter listed.

"Wow," (Y/n) said. "That's a lot." Peter hummed in response. It was a lot. And with all the senses, sensory overloads were pretty common. 

"What about you? How do you make sick shadow animals?" Peter asked.

"There isn't really enough ligth here to show off," (Y/n) said. "Unless you brought a flashlight," Peter shook his head, "why do you need light?" He asked.   
"You can't have one without the other. Without light there wouldn't be shadows, and without shadows there wouldn't be light," (Y/n) said as he put up a hand and looked behind him. He closed and opened his hand a few times and squinted.

"Full moons are usually bright enough to cast shadows," he explained. "Like today." (Y/n) moved his hand, palm up, so that Peter could see. A pitch black figure appeared, it looked as if it melted out of (Y/n)'s hand. It took the form of a small sparrow. Flapping it's wings a little, moving it's head before it walked over to te edge of (Y/n)'s hand, ready to take off. When it did, (Y/n) put his hand back down to the ground, watching the little bird fly around. 

Peter watched the bird in amazement. It flew upwards straight into the sky where it stopped and dropped downwards again, falling freely like Peter often did. He focused all of his attention on it as it started to morph, growing bigger and bigger. It didn't stop either, when it started to dive towards his head. Peter tightly closed his eyes and put up his hands for protection when the now much bigger bird was only mere centimetres away from his face. But it never hit. He opened his eyes, slowly lowering his arms looking for the bird. He let his gaze slide to his right where (Y/n) was smiling brightly at him. 

"It's a shadow," (Y/n) as he lifted his hand, forming a new one. "It can't hurt you." He let the bird fly away, diving off of the cliff, disappearing into the shadows down below. "It could," he started again. "As everything else. But I wouldn't have let it anyways."

"Were you born able to do that?" Peter quietly asked as he saw the bird fly around not too far underneath them. "Don't know. Maybe," (Y/n) shrugged. "It just happened one day, it started out with small things, like manipulating the form of a shadow," he chuckled. "We had to move at one point because my parents thought we were haunted when they saw shadow people and animals running around. I must have been 6 or something."

(Y/n) laid down on the ground, eyes closed, moving his feet to make them both dangle off the edge. Peter couldn't help but stare at him as he leaned back on his arms as the other had previously done. He returened his gaze forward, enjoying the chill air blowing across his skin.

Something forming over (Y/n) caught his eye again. People. Kids. Running around, laughing and playing. Birds flying by. Dogs running around with the kids morphing into dark butterflies flying. Such a detailed imaginary created with shadows. He looked at (Y/n)'s face, he looked so relaxed, so at home, in his element, as he made the shadows fly around. 

All the shadows moved together until they formed a big that turned into a cat. It plopped down on (Y/n)'s chest who made a face at the weight. (Y/n) reached his hand up to pet it as the cat started to lay down, snuggling into him. He continued to carefully pet the cat with a content smile on his lips.

"You want to pet it?" He asked Peter, turning his head to look up at him. Peter looked back at him in wonder, "I'm able to touch it?" He said with amazement in his voice, making (Y/n) chuckle. "'Course, why wouldn't you be," he said. He removed his hand and put it down by his side, giving Peter space. 

The doe eyed boy carefully reached forward for the shadow cat, gently placing his hand on it's soft, almost warm back. He petted it for a while, grinning from ear to ear.

"How is it warm?" Peter asked as he continued to pet the shadow. (Y/n) looked up at him, "It's what I do, just don't question it, Peter," he told him.

The shadow disappeared as (Y/n) swiftly sat up, taking Peter's hand with him. Grabbing Peter's hand he entwined their fingers and placed their hands in his lap, playing with Peter's fingers. Catching a glimps of the sparrow, he overlooked the forest, letting out a content sigh. He felt Peter squeeze his hand gently, making him look at the other boy. He was met with a smile. Peter's lovely smile.

"We'll continue to meet after this, right?" Peter asked. They hadn't really thought much of the future. The future hadn't mattered before then. 

"Of course," (Y/n) answered him, squeezing his hand back. They'd only known each other for a bit over a week, and they had both agreed that starting a romantic relationship sounded silly. Sure, they both liked each other, but it had only been a week, they just wanted to enjoy the last few days they had together before they would go their seperate ways again.

Peter had always known that he'd liked guys, but he'd never met anyone that made him feel like this. Unless you count Ned, but Peter was fairly sure he'd gotten over the crush on his friend long ago. Being with (Y/n) felt different. It felt nice. He wanted to cherish the feeling for as long as he could. Wanted to sit on the hill with the other from dusk till dawn, watching the sunrises and sunsets together, hand in hand.


End file.
